


A Golden God will always be better than a filthy King of Rats

by patheticgirl2697



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In this one im guessing the ships wont be that intense but idk, M/M, Mac and Dennis is one sided, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, also slurs and stuff, basically the same as the show, but nothing too graphic, charlies past is a big player in this, dennis is a creepy fuck, more tags will be added if needed i donno if i will add to this or not, this is just me getting used to the site, views of the gang or anyone else in this doesnt reflect my views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticgirl2697/pseuds/patheticgirl2697
Summary: Dennis was smarter than Charlie. Charlie knew it. Dennis was smarter than the rest of the gang too. Maybe he wasn't smart at making Charlie feel better like Mac and Dee. Dennis wasn't smart with math or numbers like he said he was, and he definitely wasn't smart with fixing things like Charlie.Dennis Reynolds was a savant at making Charlie feel like he wanted to kill himself all the time, but not quite pushing him far enough to do it. That's the worst kind of smart there is.(DISCONTINUED) i will probably write something similar to this tbh





	A Golden God will always be better than a filthy King of Rats

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i just got an account and this is just me dicking around trying to get used to the site and this is probably horrible i could do better tbh but maybe i'll redo this and make it better later on. i ship mac and charlie soooo much and there might be some ship stuff in here i put the tags in case but tbh idk... i was recently on an airplane and read like 50+ charmac fics and so if this looks like im copying anyone im not meaning to its just been in the back of my head it might be a mashup of a bunch of fics so yea. enjoy this shitty fic of my brain at 4am.

Dennis was smarter than Charlie. Charlie knew it. Dennis was smarter than the rest of the gang too. Maybe he wasn't smart at making Charlie feel better like Mac and Dee. Dennis wasn't smart with math or numbers like he said he was, and he definitely wasn't smart with fixing things like Charlie.

Dennis Reynolds was a savant at making Charlie feel like he wanted to kill himself all the time, but not quite pushing him far enough to do it. That's the worst kind of smart there is.

Charlie didn’t like Dennis. For a lot of reasons. He stole his best friend, he treated Charlie like shit, he treated Mac like shit too, though Mac still liked him for some god damn reason. But the worst thing about Dennis  Reynolds is how he made Charlie feel. So fucking uncomfortable. He thought Dennis was  _ okay _ … ish… at first, even though he was starting to steal Mac away from him. The way he talked about girls, and what he’d do to them always kind of scared Charlie, but he thought he might’ve been joking. 

Nope. Dennis was not joking. Not at all. All the talk about the “implication” made him feel kind of queasy from the beginning, but when he saw the way Dennis had stretched his arm out, leaning against some girls locker in a way that felt all too familiar, he decided he  _ hated _ Dennis Reynolds.

The way he was standing, his left arm extended outwards with his hand on her locker, leaning forward so he was far too close for comfort staring into her eyes, made Charlie feel sick. He knew the poor girl wasn’t actually trapped, but she felt trapped. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide where he wouldn’t find you. Nowhere. Nowhe-

“Charlie! Are you listening to me?” An irritated Mac lightly- although not as lightly as Charlie would’ve preferred- shoved his shoulder to get his attention. Mac used to be a lot more gentle with him, Charlie didn’t know why he’d been getting more aggressive lately.

“S- sorry.” Charlie always had a barely noticeable stutter that had been getting better as they got older, and was almost gone in the beginning of Freshman year, but it came back what seemed like overnight halfway through the second semester. It would’ve normally gotten to him, especially with all the bullying, but Mac called it cute so he didn’t mind. He’d been watching Dennis torture that poor girl for a while so he missed out on most of Mac’s story about… something…

“What’s up with you, dude?”

“Oh uh, n- nothing.”

“Bullshit. You’re quiet. Sorry to alarm you but there has never been a moment in the history of ever when you weren't bouncing around or screaming about something.” That wasn’t completely true, Charlie was quiet when he came to Mac’s in the middle of the night, tears streaming down his face and shaking with sobs, but they didn’t really talk about that.

“I’m f- f- fine,” His anxiety started to claw at his insides and his hands started shaking. His uncle moved out 2 weeks before summer ended but he still stayed over to visit sometimes, and this time it was for a week and he would be there when Charlie got home. Thinking about all of it made Charlie feel… numb.

\---

Charlie's hand was glued to Mac’s the rest of the day as it often was when he had panic attacks. The entire staff knew Charlie had enough problems and figured it was just easier to let him stay attached to Mac rather than tell him to go back to his own class. After school Mac, Charlie and Dennis met under the bleachers as always.

“Everyone thinks you guys are fags now,” Dennis said bluntly, nodding toward Mac and Charlie’s hands, fingers still laced together. “And someone started a rumor that when you went into the bathroom you sucked Charlie’s dick.” Dennis laughed. Not the way Mac laughed which made Charlie feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but a cold, harsh laugh that mocked them. 

“Fuck off, Dennis!” The three of them were stunned. Mac had never snapped at Dennis before but this was not the time for making fun of Charlie. 

“Woah, Woah calm down.” Dennis put his hands up as if he were surrendering. “I didn’t start the rumor,” He fought back his urge to cackle because, yes he did. “I just wanted to let you guys know what people think of you now.” 

Mac’s blood was boiling and it took everything he had not to deck this mother fucker in his sexy face. Wait why the fuck did he think sexy? That’s gay! “I'M NOT GAY!” Mac screamed and shook off Charlie’s hand. He shoved Dennis back against a metal pole, lifted him up by his shirt collar and prepared to kick some ass. Struggling to find the right words, a still fuming Mac let Dennis back down and stormed off, leaving Charlie alone with him. 

Dennis raised one eyebrow and moved towards Charlie leaving an uncomfortable lack of distance between them. Even compared to the other freshmen Dennis looked fairly young, but right now he made Charlie look and feel like he was 5 again. He had at least 5 inches on Charlie, as well as about 30 pounds. Even though Dennis wasn’t that strong he could’ve easily taken the 90-pound freshman.

Charlie swallowed back his tears and felt a cold, tight grip on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on how shitty this is and why :D


End file.
